Conventionally, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, tension members are located above and below a cable conductor of the optical fiber, a support wire is located on the above tension member, and there is an optical drop cable forming a resin coating layer by the extrusion coating these support wire, the tension members and the cable conductor of the optical fiber using the resin composition.
When receiving the optical drop cable from outdoors to indoors, the optical drop cable and an indoor cable are connected by using an optical connector at an optical cabinet installed on an indoor or outer wall surface of a housing.
Herein, at the connection of the optical cabinet and the optical drop cable, a thing named as a locking device for optical drop cable is provided. When the optical cabinet is installed on the outer wall surface, it is necessary to apply waterproofing measures at around the connection portion of the locking device for optical drop cable.
Patent Document 1: JPA2010-250011